Lo que haría por ella
by Jax's Lantern
Summary: Xayah ingresa a la universidad persiguiendo su sueño de ser bailarina profesional, mientras busca tres razones para no romper el corazón de un hombre. Ella no sabe que el suyo es el que más riesgo corre.


La historia está ambientada en Runaterra, una cadena de grandes Islas en el pacífico.

Los personajes mantienen sus aspectos clásicos.

Todos son humanos o animales.

Calificación M por lenguaje obsceno, violencia y posible lemon. Los personajes son propiedad de RIOT GAMES.

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo uno: Impares

Rakan observó largamente como su amigo Víctor perdía la mirada en el perfecto balanceo de caderas de Orianna. Desde lejos se podía distinguir; cabello rubio atado en un firme tomate, silueta delgada y elegante. Era de esas mujeres que uno se encontraba en los pisos altos de una gran empresa. Se decía que probablemente sucedería a su padre en la dirección de Piltover's Company, la empresa de tecnología más importante del país, pero ella no parecía muy enfocada en esa dirección. Se la veía más bien dispuesta al ballet. Era la novia de Jayce, y Víctor babeaba por ella, literalmente.

Hastiado de no hablar y con un buen golpe en la nuca, Rakan hizo que su compañero doblará la cabeza en noventa grados con relación a su espalda. Víctor se enderezó ceñudo.

—Deja de actuar tan patético. —Se quejo Rakan—. Está con él, supéralo hombre.

Víctor y Jayce fueron amigos hasta que Jayce expuso ante la comunidad, como suyo, un proyecto en el que ambos amigos habían trabajado arduamente, Víctor incluso más que el propio Jayce. El tipo era un genio, pero mezquino como un alma vieja y podrida. Gracias a la genialidad del proyecto, había conseguido capital por la mismísima Piltover's Company, para fundar una empresa de robótica que ya se encontraba plenamente operativa. Era rico, y encima de todo, había logrado engatusar a Orianna con Dios sabe qué, claramente no con su ética.

—Lo dice el hombre que va a mi departamento solo a oír como se cogen a la vecina, su recién terminada novia.

Rakan rodo los ojos, sintiendo como su estómago se vaciaba nuevamente al recordar que había ido estúpidamente a hablar con Kai'sa, acojonándose después y pidiendo asilo a Víctor, que vivía a su lado, hasta que pudiera aclarar su mente. Había mucho que explicar y pocas excusas. Después de muchas cervezas, licor y malos consejos de la persona con menos suerte en el mundo para las mujeres, Rakan estaba claro y tambaleante, empinándose a la salida.

Su sorpresa no fue poca al escuchar a través de las paredes del departamento, el golpeteo de un respaldar contra la pared y a la chica en cuestión, gritar como un animalillo del bosque.

No tenía cara para recriminarle nada, aunque su decepción no disminuyo por eso.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, Víctor. —Rakan se llevó una mano al pecho—. Sabes que soy un hombre sensible.

Víctor le miró con descrédito.

—No fue muy sensible de tu parte cogerte a su amiga.

Rakan se pasó una mano por el pelo con su ya muy conocido gesto y resopló.

—Diablos Víctor, ya lo hemos hablado. —se quejó Rakan—. El caso de Ahri es especial.

Víctor observó en silencio el deportivo rojo de Jayce aparcarse en el estacionamiento. El hombre, ataviado en una impecable chaqueta formal blanca, bajo para recibir a su novia. Orianna apenas apresuró el paso.

—Si, si, tú y ella. —Víctor rodo los ojos, volviendo a la conversación y de un salto se bajo del saliente en el que estaba apoyado—. No intentes justificarte conmigo, no soy Kai'sa.

—Lo de Ahri ya se acabó ahí. —sentenció Rakan, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

Ambos caminaron hacia el gimnasio en silencio, a través del verde que brillaba intenso bajo el sol.

—Lo tuyo con Ahri nunca se ha a acabar Rakan. —comentó Víctor, abriendo la puerta del gimnasio—. Se joden cada cosa buena que tienes, ya está viciado.

Rakan a lo lejos pudo ver el grupito de porristas de la Universidad, donde Ahri sobresalía, dando instrucciones con sus coloridos pompones y su minúscula faldita agitándose. Al verlos llegar, cruzaron miradas. Rakan la ignoró.

.

* * *

Xayah observó pensativamente la fotografía en su teléfono. Una muchacha de tristes ojos azules jugaba con sus pies.

La luz de la mañana iluminaba un papel sencillo que le notificaba que había conseguido aprobar los exámenes de ingreso. Había sido una decisión difícil de tomar, ya que toda la vida había procurado cuidar el templo y el monte, sin embargo, su abuela había insistido en que siguiese su sueño y se olvidara por una vez de sus huesos viejos.

Le preocupaba no estar para asistirla, y los extraños que, cada vez más frecuentemente ingresaban al santuario a drogarse y cosas por el estilo, no obstante, los últimos sucesos habían dado ese minúsculo empujón que necesitaba, y había terminado por arreglar todo para que su abuela no estuviese sola los días que ella estuviese en la Universidad.

Suspirando con cierta culpabilidad se metió a la ducha, cuando bajó, ya vestida, su abuela la esperaba sentada en la mesita redonda acompañada de Cho, la señora que había conseguido para cuidar de ella. Cho era una mujer rolliza ya entrada en canas, pero vigorosa como pocas.

Vahos fragantes llenaban la sala; ese día la mesa estaba espectacular. Seguro Cho había puesto de lo suyo.

—¡Señorita Xayah! —Cho se levantó para saludarla, pero Xayah le hizo un rápido movimiento con las manos para que sentara.

—Por favor, no se levante. —le suplicó, mientras ocupaba uno de los sitios—. Cuidará de mi abuela y nos veremos a menudo, así que prefiero que nos tratemos con confianza.

—Está bien. —Cho miró dubitativamente a su abuela antes de sentarse. Hannan le sonrió a la mujer para reconfortarla.

—Te ves muy guapa. —le dijo a Xayah y le guiño un ojo. Ella sonrió apenada.

Su abuela, que había sido una bailarina prominente y realmente conocida en toda Runaterra, también había sido una de las bellezas del siglo anterior. Ella nunca sería tan bonita como su abuela lo fue, por lo que sus halagos de alguna forma lograban el efecto contrario.

—No es nada, —respondió Xayah, como excusándose—, prefiero ir cómoda desde el primer día.

Había optado por unos pantalones cortos de jeans, un croptop negro y zapatillas urbanas del mismo color. Encima planeaba ponerse una chaqueta de pana negra, con detalles rosas y verde pastel; le iba un poco grande, pero ella la encontraba perfecta.

Comieron largamente y en silencio, escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Cho estaba algo incomoda, ya que era una mujer parlanchina y aquella familia parecía ser todo lo contrario. Cuando terminaron de comer, agradecieron por los alimentos y Xayah se levantó, despidiéndose.

—Xayah.

Xayah se detuvo ante la llamada de su abuela, mientras se amarraba los cordones. Hannan la miró amorosamente.

—Diviértete nena, no te obsesiones.

Xayah asintió y sonrió, pero no olvidaba a lo que iba.

"_Solo necesito tres razones"._

_._

* * *

—¡Vas a tener compañera de cuarto, Sona! —Zoe dio un par de saltos en la cama de la que sería la nueva compañera de su amiga— ¿Estas emocionada?

Sona asintió con una sonrisa casi tan entusiasmada como la de su compañera y juntó sus manos sobre su falda, donde descansaba un papel arrugado. Habían pasado dos largos meses, las vacaciones específicamente, donde Sona al igual que unos pocos, había adelantado su ingreso. La gran mayoría estaba llegando recién a la universidad, cuando iban a comenzar formalmente las clases. Se los podía ver desde la ventana con sus autos bonitos y sus equipajes inmensos.

La Universidad tenía dormitorios para aquellos estudiantes que venían de lugares lejanos a ciudad, como el caso de Sona, que venía de un pueblito cercano a Jonia. Sona había sido de las primeras en conseguir una habitación, sin embargo, por alguna razón era una de las pocas sin conseguir compañero de cuarto. Quizás era porque la gran mayoría venia con sus amigos, y negociaban con otros estudiantes para quedar juntos, o quizás era porque las dos o tres chicas que habían cotizado el cuarto, se habían ido espantadas ante la perspectiva de una compañera con la que no hablar en lo absoluto.

—Déjame ver. —Zoe se acercó y le arrebató nuevamente el papel que tanto había atesorado Sona—. Xayah, del Monte Lothlan ¿dónde rayos es eso?

Sona pestañeo y luego apuntó hacia la lejanía por la ventana, donde un cerro intensamente verde y frondoso como un bosque, se imponía sobre los demás.

—¿Como es que alguien puede vivir allí? Está realmente aislado.

Sona pestañeo y le hizo gestos con las manos: estaba hablando en lengua de señas. Zoe, que adoraba a Sona y por ella había aprendido a comunicarse de esa forma, entrecerró los ojos, llevando una de sus pequeñas manos al mentón.

—Pues sí, debe ser un lugar tranquilo si es un santuario para animales, pero ¿llegará siquiera el internet allá?

Sona asintió enérgicamente. Zoe abrió la boca impresionada.

—¿Como sabes?

Sona movió sus manos nuevamente.

_Fui a un paseo a acampar el verano pasado, con un grupo de amigos_

Zoe levantó las cejas impresionada.

—¡Wow! Debías ser una chica popular en Jonia si tenías tantos amigos, así como para salir y todo eso.

Sona sonrió, algo triste. Si había tenido su pequeño grupo, pero la verdad es que nunca se sintió realmente parte. Cuando todos se separaron, no volvió a comunicarse con ellos de forma fluida. Las conversaciones que tenía por Facebook eran cortas y forzadas, como si estuvieran fuera de lugar. Ellos, en cambio, y por las fotos en las que se etiquetaban, solían juntarse a menudo.

—En fin, esta Xayah ya ha aceptado. —Zoe balanceó los pies sentada de cualquier forma en la silla del escritorio—. Si no fuera porque desde mi cuarto puedo ver el laboratorio de Ezreal, me hubiese quedado aquí contigo.

Zoe tenía un profundo enamoramiento por Ezreal, amor a primera vista, según ella. En cuanto a ese asunto, tristemente Zoe era como mínimo cinco años menor a cualquiera en la Universidad, ya que, por su gran intelecto, había podido saltarse la preparatoria y entrar directamente. Ezreal la veía, hablando de forma optimista, como una curiosa hermanita.

Pese a no tenía su edad a su favor, e incluso una rival, Zoe se jugaba todas sus cartas. Aunque era de la ciudad, había logrado amañar todo a su favor para poder tomar no solo una de las habitaciones, sino, la que ella misma había elegido; una desde donde podía espiar a diario al tal Ezreal.

Sona comprendía que debía estar pasando por esa edad dulce donde te gusta un chico y quieres ir de su mano. Lamentablemente, para toda la universidad, el asunto iba más por_ te gusta un chico y quieres ir a su cama_. Sona no esperaba que Zoe lo comprendiera; es más, no quería que lo entendiera.

—¡Oye! ¿y si vamos por helado y algunos dulces? —Zoe dio un salto y se dirigió a la puerta— ¡Así podemos recibir a tu compañera como corresponde!

Sona se levantó y corrió por su bolso. Ya tendría que hacer ejercicio después. Por un segundo envidió a Zoe que era una niña aún y no se preocupaba de esas cosas.

.

* * *

—¡Adiós Caitlyn!

—Nos vemos Jack.

—¡Chao Cait!

—Cuídense, nos vemos. —Caitlyn se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, donde sus compañeros se apuraban para salir sin disimulo— ¡Recuerden venir mañana a las 8! Aunque comienzan las clases el lunes saben que esto es prioridad.

—Si Cait, aquí estaré —mugió uno antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse.

El aula quedó en silencio excepto por el suave traqueteo de Ekko al final del salón. Ezreal murmuraba encorvado sobre un cuenco transparente. Caitlyn suspiró y se sacó los guantes, para comenzar a guardar todo en su maletín de trabajo.

Ekko se acercó con pasos presurosos y la mochila colgada en el hombro. Casi parecía saltar de un pie al otro, impaciente.

—Termine de revisar las placas, está todo bien.

—¿Hay alguna que tenga cortes en la pista?

—Ninguna —Afirmó Ekko, luego comenzó a dudar—. Bueno… hay una que tiene un pequeño rayón, la G-6, creo que podría ser funcional, pero si el soldador no tiene cuidado en esa parte podría cortar el circuito del todo.

Ekko miró a Ezreal, que parecía contar frenético decenas de componentes electrónicos.

—Tirémosla. —sentenció Cait.

Ekko se sobresaltó.

—¡Pero es una de las placas con más pistas! —argumentó, sin ocultar su desesperación —Nos tardamos mucho en poder pasar el circuito sobre ella, además es pequeña, fue muy complicado…

—Hasta donde sé, —Cait se apretó el puente de la nariz ignorándolo—, la placa G-6 es precisamente donde está conectado el microprocesador, cualquier corte en el circuito podría significar que el software ni siquiera pueda arrancar o ejecutarse.

—Podríamos hacer un puente —. Propuso Ekko, buscando desesperadamente alternativas.

—Ni hablar. —desestimó Cait —. Sabes que detesto las soluciones parche.

—¡Pero Cait!

—Pero nada Ekko. —el ceño de Cait se frunció y Ekko pudo notar recién las ojeras bajo los bellos ojos de su compañera y superior—. Hemos trabajado mucho en esto para arriesgarnos a que ni funcione, sería desastroso y una vergüenza—Caitlyn suspiró y se quitó también la bata—. Hablaré con los chicos y les pediré que trabajemos el fin de semana también.

Ekko sonrió, comenzando a resignarse.

—No vas a tener a nadie al cien ese día, todos van a ir a la fiesta de Silas el viernes.

Cait se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también iré, pero estaré las ocho aquí. —prometió Caitlyn—. Yo misma vigilaré que la pista esté bien hecha y el tiempo en que permanezca en el ácido, aunque no creo que este sea el problema.

—Está bien. —Se resigno Ekko, comenzando a caminar a la salida—. Joder.

—Si, Joder —murmuró Ezreal, muy quedito.

Cait se volvió hacia él. Aunque ya se iba y sinceramente no tenía cabeza para seguir pasando rabias, se apoyó en la pared, con su mochila en el hombro y la maleta en la mano. Gajes del oficio.

—Según el Diagrama de Gantt ya deberías contar con todos los componentes.

Ezreal guardó silencio por un momento, como un niño enfurruñado.

—Me costó encontrar el diodo regulador de voltaje, ¿puedes creerlo? —se quejó, murmurando como un viejo ermitaño en su cloaca— ¡Es lo básico!, tuve que traerlo desde Zaun.

Aquello ultimo lo dijo con asco mal disimulado.

—De todas las cosas que podían atrasarme… —siguió murmurando y quejándose a la vez.

Caitlyn lo observó, indecisa. Era un buen chico, un poco estúpido pero un buen chico. Ezreal no era parte del equipo oficial del proyecto, que estaba conformado por alumnos de segundo hacia arriba. Como nieto del profesor Lymere, había sido integrado a último momento y en plenas vacaciones. Cait se había negado al comienzo, había suficientes buenos alumnos para integrar a alguien más si el profesor consideraba que faltaba alguien, sin embargo, se lo habían metido casi a la fuerza. Ezreal había demostrado al poco tiempo ser un buen aporte, agudo, audaz y hábil.

Sin embargo, tenía un gran problema.

—Por lo que he podido ver, hay solo una cosa que suele atrasarte Ezreal. —mencionó, como al viento.

Ezreal la miró por el rabillo del ojo, como evaluando si era posible que la chica estuviera hablando de lo que el mismo estaba pensando en ese momento.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Caitlyn entorno los ojos. Ella quería hacerlo más fácil, pero olvidaba que Ezreal venía recién saliendo de la pubertad.

—Sabes de que hablo, y sinceramente no me interesa hablar de esos temas. —su tono indiferente y hastiado llamo la atención de Ezreal, quien se giró de inmediato a verla—. Según el diagrama debías tener todos los componentes para el lunes y estamos a miércoles.

—Sabes que el diodo…

—No me importa el diodo. —le cortó ella en seguida—. Lo que me preocupa es tu actitud Ezreal, en la vida real las empresas compiten por fechas de lanzamiento, un retraso por algo tan estúpido como un solo componente podría costarte el empleo, y a la empresa millones.

—Hice todo lo que pude. —Ezreal respiró hondo, fastidiado. Caitlyn podía ver que, por su postura, algo de culpa tenía, aunque no quisiera admitirla.

—Escucha. —Caitlyn se enderezó a miró hacia la ventana, porque le incomodaba decir lo que iba a decir—. Aunque Piltover es la ciudad del progreso, el sistema en la práctica no es justo; tú mismo entraste a este proyecto porque tu abuelo, el profesor Lymere, lo sugirió.

Ezreal tragó pesado, no era algo que le gustara que le sacaran en cara, se esforzaba tanto como los demás. Cuando fue a abrir la boca para defenderse, no supo realmente que decir, su argumento le parecía flojo.

—Pero hay otros chicos, como Ekko, que no tienen recursos ni contactos, —continuó Cait y frunció el ceño, como si fuese un problema que ella, fundamentalmente, no podía comprender—, no tienen a nada de que agarrarse una vez salen de aquí, entre dos alumnos brillantes, siempre elegirán al recomendado, al conocido, al "sobrino de…", al "nieto de…" ¿si me entiendes?

Ezreal asintió.

—Se que eres brillante, —Caitlyn se giró hacia él, encarándolo esta vez—, pero no permitiré que arrastres a los demás por tu irresponsabilidad, ambos sabemos de qué hablamos.

Ezreal supo entonces que finalmente aquella melena castaña tan familiar que había visto pasar en el centro comercial, había sido de Cait. Todo ese día que había perdido buscando un vestido "no tan de niña" con Lux…

La voz de ella se tornó aún más autoritaria si era posible, sacándolo de su perplejidad.

—Se que planeas ir a la fiesta de Silas, aunque probablemente no estés invitado y ni siquiera quieras ir, solo te voy a exigir una sola cosa: termina tu trabajo, porque el domingo va a quedar todo soldado, o encontraremos a alguien más que continúe el día lunes con ello.

Ezreal respingó, por primera vez realmente intimidado.

—No puedes hacer eso.

Caitlyn se alejó hacia la puerta y desde allí le habló sin siquiera voltearse.

—Arriésgate.

.

* * *

Xayah llegó a la Universidad el jueves a mediodía, muy flamante en su motocicleta. Llevaba la abultada mochila con su laptop y los libros. Su maleta y equipaje los había mandado el día anterior con uno de los trabajadores de la empresa familiar que justamente iba a la ciudad.

Aparcó donde estaban estacionadas las otras motocicletas y le dio gusto reconocer que, si bien su Honda Vultus podía no ser tan llamativa y voluptuosa, era innegablemente una de las más elegante. El campus era realmente impresionante, con una estructura moderna y minimalista, que hasta donde sabía, era fruto de las remodelaciones tras el terremoto del año 2015.

De su bolsillo sacó el croquis donde se resumía de forma muy sencilla las inmediaciones y terrenos. Paso primero por el Hall, donde jóvenes ataviadas con una especie de uniforme institucional, daban instrucciones e información a los estudiantes, luego, atravesó uno de los inmensos patios, donde no había un triste árbol, pero se lucia una gigantesca franja de césped perfectamente cortado. Allí y aquí había pequeños grupitos de chicos retozando, supuso que descansando antes de que empezaran las clases. Por todos lados se movían maletas y se preguntaban cosas. A Xayah le llamo la atención el ambiente relajado y fresco, muy distinto del aire sosegado y misterioso de Lothlan.

El casino estaba tan cerca de los dormitorios que podía pasar como uno más, sin embargo, también había sido remodelado, a diferencia de los dormitorios. Tenía varios pisos y a lo lejos, Xayah pudo observar que había infinidad de mesas en cada uno. Más tarde pasaría por alguna cosa.

Los dormitorios eran parte de la fachada antigua, de un estilo romántico muy evidente, con ventanas y balcones y todo eso. Xayah pidió en la conserjería su maleta y subió cada piso con tanta dignidad como sus repentinos jadeos le permitían. Cuando llegó arriba, estaba acalorada y despeinada, para peor, su habitación estaba al final del pasillo. Con un corto y profundo suspiro se plantó frente a su habitación y toco tres veces, antes de abrir. La puerta chilla largamente y una fragancia dulce y florar la recibió. La habitación estaba a solas, al parecer su compañera había salido.

Xayah movió su maleta hasta lograr entrar cerrando tras de ella y observó su habitación: un gran ventanal al fondo, dos camas formando una "L", una pared que en realidad era un closet, un largo buró y una mesita amplia y baja en medio de todo. Estaba todo alfombrado. Al parecer su compañera había elegido ya su cama, la cual tenía una colcha celeste y una mochila del mismo color medio abierta. Se notaba que tenía un gusto sencillo, lo cual la aliviaba ya que odiaba los peluches y todo su polvo.

Acomodó sus cosas, puso las ropas de cama y se dejó caer en ella. Xayah pensó en sus clases y un pequeño hormigueo le atacó el vientre. Aunque se notaba que estaba limpio, bajo el aroma florar persistía un olor a viejo, a madera antigua. Había murmullos y risas que venían de todas direcciones y el viento y el sol que entraba por el ventanal era exquisito. Xayah elevó sus piernas y vio sus zapatillas deportivas, eran como las que los demás usaban. Ahora era parte de ellos. Con una de sus manos su teléfono y buscó en su galería de fotografías hasta llegar a una fotografía.

Estaba tan aborta en su escrutinio, que cuando su teléfono vibró con una notificación, se soltó de sus manos y cayó directo en su cara. Xayah lo tomó, agradeciendo que nadie estaba para ver su torpeza y de malas pulgas bajó la barra de notificaciones.

"Y bien ¿a cuantos desgraciados arrollaste hoy?"

Xayah entorno los ojos comenzando a digitar. Realmente no le tenía nada de fe.

"Tuvieron suerte, hoy ando de buenas"

Unos segundos después su celular vibro nuevamente.

"No se como Hannan te dejó venir en la motocicleta"

"No te quiere ni ver, dice que no te aparezcas por allá"

"Iré para hacerla enfadar: se arruga aún más, no sé cómo lo hace"

Xayah rio recordando lo mucho que se había enfadado su abuela cuando vio su motocicleta, y más aún cuando Xayah sacó la licencia para conducirla. Dejo caer su mano con el celular y todo. Una brisa fresca entró y se coló bajo su croptop. Su teléfono vibró nuevamente. Xayah pestañeo un par de veces y con pereza lo tomó.

"Bienvenida _Cuervo_, no esperes que te salude si te veo"

Xayah pese a todo, sonrió. Aquel apodo se lo había dado durante una pelea que la mantuvo enojada por cinco largos meses, él había dicho que ella era tan fea, lúgubre y rencorosa como un cuervo, luego habían ido a comer helado. Tenían siete años.

"Piérdete Shieda, y gracias por la motocicleta"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, es el primer capitulo de esta historia... ¡tengo emoción y nervios! espero que puedan dejarme un comentario diciendo que tal les pareció, si tienen alguna pregunta que se pueda responder sin spoilear (haha) y si tengo errores gramaticales me lo hagan saber para hacer la mejor la lectura.

Como favor personal quisiera pedirles que pasen por el instagram de "Amelynn_r" que es la persona que me facilitó una imagen para poder ponerla de perfil y subirá ilustraciones de esta historia (a su estilo eso si, no esperen realismo haha).

Muchas gracias por leer, realmente espero sus comentarios!

Domingo 29/09/2019.


End file.
